


Between Two Lungs

by notyourusername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Revenge, bros before hoes, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourusername/pseuds/notyourusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is with the two people he loves most in the world, and it breaks his heart to see them this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of meh but –wondersmith (Ivanna) posted her headcanon and I need to update my writing skills. Bear With me.

“Stiles, please, put the gun down.”

 Scott was pleading with his best friend, but it was too late at that point. It was all too surreal: Alison, the love of his life, on one side, arm stretched back as she pointed her bow at Stiles; and Stiles, his best friend, the one who’s been there for him since they were kids, with a gun in his hand pointed right at Alison. They weren’t the same people he knew anymore. Stiles wasn’t the goofy kid who used to follow Scott around everywhere, the genius friend who would always find some way of getting them out of trouble (of course, that was after getting them _into_ said trouble). No longer the kid who used to follow his father everywhere, asking him a million questions about his job…

 

_“Did you catch any bad guys today?” Stiles said as he ran up to his dad, swooped up in his arms._ __

_“Sure did” He’d reply in a matter-of-fact tone._ __

_“Kill any of them dad?”_ __

_“No, no. Nothing too extreme like that.” Stiles would frown at his father, crossing his arms together in a frump. “But I’ll be sure to let you know if I do.” Then Stiles’ face would beam and he’d ‘accidentally’ shot his mother in the rear with his nerf gun._

The boy who played a crime-fighter with his father is gone now. Stiles’ face looked like the fires of hell were burning beneath it; his eyes red as he tried to be strong, intimidating. The gun had given him power, but now he needed the balls to use it.

“I can’t do that Scott.” His voice was devoid of any compassion he might have had once; another instinct took over from that. “Why don’t you ask Alison? She’s the one with a hard-on for Derek.”

“Please Alison-”

“No.” Alison’s finger twitched over the string that propelled her weapon, her eyes tight and looking to Scott. “He killed my mother Scott; I’m finishing this.”

“The hell you are.” Stiles cocked the gun without even a second thought, his finger trembling on the trigger. All he could do was remember what his father taught him…

_“Okay, now gently hold the gun, don’t grip it so tight.” Sheriff Stilinski’s eyes were alert, terrified of seeing his son with such a dangerous weapon. But things were happening in town, and he wasn’t going to risk his safety. “Make sure your body is balanced, or else you’ll be blown back by the force of the shot. There you go.” He stepped back, giving Stiles room to relax. “Now, fire. Only if you mean it.”_

 

His father always taught him defense, shooting to stun, not kill, avoid things getting out of hand before you did something you would regret. But there was no other way out now. “Your mom was trying to  _kill Scott._  Not torture him, nor warn him, but kill dead-in-the-ground-no-resurrection-no-healing dead. And she didn’t even blink. Derek was just trying to help your boyfriend before he was done for.”

“Don’t you dare talk about her Stiles!” Alison was shouting, the inside of her mouth bleeding from where she bit back the tears. She replayed the day in her mind, how she was so focused on not letting down Scott, trapping the Kanima. She didn’t even have time for her mother that morning before…

 

_Little Alison was crying when her mother Victoria came, swooping her child into her arms._

_“What’s wrong my dear?”_

_“I fell, mommy.” Alison lifted her arm to show her the cut on her elbow._

_“Oh my, we should take care of that now, shouldn’t we?”_

_“Uh huh.”_

_“Don’t worry. Mama is here now. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”_

_“Promise?” She sniffles, cleaning her nose on her mother’s blouse. Victoria just smiles and combs the hair off her daughter’s face._

_“I promise.”_

 “I thought you would be on my side.” Alison eye’s were tense.

“Why would that be?” Stiles scoffed.

“He doesn’t even care about you! And you know what it’s like to lose a mother.” The words hit their mark, as Alison had meant to. Stiles wasn’t expecting such a cold blow. He blinked, trying to not let Alison wave him down or distract him.

“It’s not the same and you know it.” But the words tasted false in his mouth. How could he blame her for acting out her pain, when he suffered through her pains as well, all those years ago?

“Please just stop!” Scott put his arms at his sides, intercepting their conversation. “You guys are friends! You’re my girlfriend, and you’re my best friend! We can work this out.” Scott felt like he was having one of his old asthma attacks: shortness of breath, blurry vision, warmness of face. Visions of his parents incessant fighting from when he was a kid came to his head.

 

_“Look at your son Eric!”Melissa shouted at her husband._

_“I see him! I see all my money going into him! That’s what I see!”Scott was trying to play with his blocks, tuning out their conversation with his toy bunny._

_“How dare you?!”  
“How dare I? You’re the one who says I don’t love him, yet I work day and night to make sure he has food on the table, you too!”_

_“Don’t put the blame on me!”_

_“Shut up!”_

Neither of them moved when Scott howled his plea, his claws retracting. “You can’t do this.” He says. He can reach out and touch the barrel of Stiles’ gun and Alison’s arrow at this point.

“You need to make a choice Scott.” Stiles pulled Scott out of the way, never losing Alison in his sight. “Either you pick Alison and the hunters, or Derek and his pack.” Stiles’ voice loses volume at this point. “You know where I stand.”

“Why do you want to protect him? Alison is right! He’s only looking out for himself!”

“Really Scott?” Stiles is furious, offended by Scott’s accusation. “You’re right. He’s really selfish: He saves me from the Kanima, saved me from Isaac when he first transformed,oh yeah, _he saved you from Alison’s mom and let the Kanima go free as a result of it!_ He’s extremely selfish.”

“And you,” He’s walking towards Alison, so close that she wouldn’t need much force to pierce Stiles with her bow. “are you that blind to see when your family is using you? Think about it Alison! Your mom isn’t suicidal, never has been. She’s too fierce for that. She’d first kill the entire town with a nuclear bomb before she lets herself be overcome by depression. This is all Gerard’s handiwork, manipulating you just like he did with Kate.” It all made sense now, how Kate seemed so enamored with Derek and one point, and then simply flipped the switch and was able to burn his entire family without a second thought.

“Stop talking Stiles, or I’ll stop for you.” Alison tries to push him back with the tip of her arrow, but he moves away on his own.

“Fine. Be that way then.” Stiles takes the gun in both hands, ready to make the killing shot.

“Stiles. Alison.” Scott is back to that childhood boy, watching his parents fight, blaming himself for everything.

“Sorry Scott.” Stiles has finally broken, tears in his face.

“I love you.” Alison says, holding back until the very end.

 

The gun is shot, the bow released. The consequences fall upon the young boy who’s lost his parents again.


End file.
